Bewitched
by Day of January
Summary: AU. Regardless of whether she was head maid or not, Usui was bewitched by her. And he wasn't the type to just sit by and gawk either. Ayuzawa/Usui, as usual. One-shot.


Bewitched

By

Day of January

As he tapped his fingers against the cherry wood desk, he wondered in awe how this scrawny, servile maid managed to command his attention every time she lumbered into the room. Because that was how she walked—a lumbering, unattractive, unfeminine gait that caused everyone to turn and ask, "What's that loud stomping?" She had a thin frame and absolutely _no curves _whatsoever. Apparently hairspray wasn't invented in her world yet, and rogue was too much work. Her cheeks were high, nose too prominent. Sharpened to an almost perceptible point, her eyes always seared through him with absolute, unveiled contempt.

And yet, this unattractive, yet compelling woman was the source of his bizarre discomforts these past few weeks. He could hardly sleep, or eat, or _think _properly if she wasn't in the room. To ease his distress, he'd call for her to come into the room to clean up a mess (that he usually made just so that there _was _a mess to clean…) so that he could focus on the paperwork that always piled up on his beautiful cheery wood desk.

Was that odd for a man to not be at rest unless a particular woman was near?

Was it odd that he only felt calm when she was in his peripheral vision?

Well, it was definitely odd that he felt conspicuously giddier when she was around…

Usui quickly snapped out of his revere when the object of his thoughts began to mumble gruffly beneath her breath, "I've never met such a clumsy man before. Always, _always_ spilling tea left and right. Hah! His nickname should be Butterfingers, not Prince Charming…lord, those foolish girls in the kitchens can't help but swoon. If they only had to clean his messes once, they'd be sure to toot a different tune!"

This quiet tirade managed to coax a smirk out of the usually expressionless prince. When he realized that he was grinning (rather maniacally, the narrator would like to add), he quickly composed himself and asked, "Misa-chan! Are you finished yet?"

The young woman in the classic black and white head maid uniform stiffened at the sound of her name being called from his vile mouth. She visibly shuddered before turning and politely replying, "I've finished, master."

Was it odd that the way she spat out the last word seemed, dare he say it, _endearing_?

An awkward silence settled between the two until Misaki began to head out the door. Before he could stop himself, he asked something quite stupid.

"Why do you loathe me so?"

Misaki turned and blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

Usui wasn't supposed to actually utter those last few words, but it wasn't as if he could withdraw them now, could he? So he decided to at least get an answer out of her. "I've been a good master I've presume? I've even gone so far as to call you 'Misa-chan', so unless that name evokes annoyance then I find no reason as to why you treat me like something Uo-chan dragged in."

Uo-chan was Usui's beloved Labrador who often returned to his pile of hay in the kitchen smelling like something dead floating out in the moat. A hint of a smile played its way onto her face and the results were staggering. Who knew that smiling had a magic of its own? Usui could feel his heart pulsating to a jig already.

"Master," she began carefully. "I do not loathe you."

"Then why do you act it?"

She bit her lip, and Usui absentmindedly cracked his knuckles beneath the desk. It was like drawing venom from a snake, except twice as painful and nerve-racking. She sighed and ran a hand through her limp hair. She must've just worked in the stables, he thought, she has pieces of straw strewn over her clothing.

"I don't mean to," she said quietly. Scowling at the floor in resentment, she looked exactly like a reprimanded toddler. "I just don't like men."

He choked and stood. Before he could make his way around the wooden obstacle, Misaki raised her hand and gestured for him to wait. "My father left me and family to work as maids. A daughter of a knight should've never been left to wash dishes and patch up the drapery. Though the work keeps me from becoming lazy, I have higher dreams—dreams that aren't possible now that I'm yours."

Though his expression was dark and his thoughts murderous, his heart couldn't help but skip at that last phrase. He hissed underneath his breath and balled his hands into fists. He was being absolutely _insane_. Was he honestly attracted to the head maid?

"So, can't you see? I've been betrayed by the one man I loved," she whispered morosely. Her bangs covered her eyes, but Usui didn't need to see it to realize that she was holding back tears. She coughed and said stiffly, "I've overstayed my welcome. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

Avoiding his eyes all the while, she left the room, shutting the door with an inaudible _click_. There was no trace of her presence, save for Usui's clenched hands and abrupt headache.

* * *

Sighing softly, Misaki collapsed into a creaky, comfortable kitchen chair beside a small pile of hay; lying on her back with a slobbery tongue hanging out was Uo-chan, as happily oblivious as usual. The minute the pup caught a glance of Misaki, she squeaked and squealed, her tail banging furiously against the clay floor. The kitchen, cramped and hot as it was, was a safe haven for the head maid. She could always find solace with the chef.

"Misaki-chan! Why so glum?" Honaka asked, bustling around the kitchen with her usual briskness.

"I'm not glum," Misaki replied quietly.

The older girl snorted, and wiped a sweaty brow with her arm. Her white uniform was colorfully stained with various foods. "Please. You're face is an art palate and your emotions are oil paints."

The maid frowned and responded, "That's the nicest way anyone has ever insulted me."

Honaka laughed—a beautiful, melodic laugh that could make you blush with shame or chuckle along. "Silly girl! What's got you all bothered now?" The blond peeked into a pot of boiling stew before setting the lid down and crouching beside Misaki. "Is it Prince Charming? Though no one treats you horribly around here, and the closest thing to an evil sister is Aoi-chan, I've always wished for you to be Cinderella."

Misaki balked, and bent down to pick up the hyper puppy who was still pining for attention. Her deep blush was obvious to anyone who bothered to look. "That's preposterous! You've been locked up in this kitchen for too long. Come out and breathe the fresh air. Perhaps you'll taste reality while you're at it!"

Scoffing, Honaka retorted, "I've had a taste of reality before and I'm certain it's nothing like what _you've _been sipping. Lord, you're so dedicated to your mother that you've thrown away your childhood, and if you're not careful, you'll throw away Prince Charming as well."

"You're insane," Misaki blubbered, avoiding Honaka's watchful eyes.

"Am I? It seems I'm the only sane one waltzing around here, what with a cross dressing messenger and a love struck prince." Honaka took Misaki's free hand (the other was occupied petting the drooling pup) and pulled her up. The chef brought her to a small looking glass nearby. Faded and slightly cracked, it was not as majestic as the many other mirrors of the palace. It was a gift from a poor merchant, and the golden leaves that framed the vanity were still shining. Honaka positioned Misaki in front of the mirror and gestured to her reflection. Resting her callused hands on the girl's shoulders, she began to speak.

"Do you see her? She has beautiful complexion, if only she'd wipe the soot away so one would see it. She has silk like ebony hair, if only she'd brush away the hay so one could admire it. She has warm brown eyes, if only she'd bare her soul to someone! And you know what the strangest thing is?" Honaka asked softly, gripping Misaki's shoulders tighter.

Misaki bit her lip—did she really want to know the answer? Uo-chan's barking quieted in the background. Honaka smiled sadly. "You don't even realize it. Luckily, someone else has."

Laughing sadly, Misaki turned before freezing solid. Standing in the doorway was Usui in all his royal glory, holding Uo-chan who was deftly licking his chin. He paused, and took one step forward before stopping. And so, for the first time in years, Misaki did what her father would have done: she ran for her life.

* * *

When she ran, he felt like an absolute monster. Of course she didn't want to see him. She didn't want anything to do with him. He was a nasty, perverted prince who wanted nothing to have his way with her…but he wasn't. That was probably why he couldn't leave her. He couldn't let her see him as a rude fool; so he searched. Searching the palace from turret to moat proved to be difficult.

So when the young man found her, standing beside a beautiful black colt in the stables and brushing its mane, he was breathless and from more than one cause. _That's why she always has hay in her hair_. As he watched the wind play with the hem of her long skirt and the dark strands of her hair, he wondered when he had become so bewitched.

Evidently, she knew he was behind her, because the moment he arrived, she began to speak. The afternoon sun was setting and the stables had an ethereal glow. Actually, perhaps that was just Ayuzawa. "I always wanted to be a messenger. It seems like a lowly job, and I'm sure you expected me to wish to be an important female scholar or something but…I love horses."

She wasn't facing him; in fact, she wasn't brushing the horse's mane anymore. She had dropped the bulky brush a while ago. She shuddered, and continued. "Maybe if I was a royal or something like that I'd be able to break so many taboos. But I'm not. I'm but a mere maid."

Then, he abruptly spun her around. Her cheeks were blotched red. Though she continued to frantically wipe the tears away, they still ran down her face in streams. With a bit of a panicky tone, he blurted, "I'm terribly sorry you know." His mouth had a mind of it's own around her.

She laughed and nodded, staring at the floor instead of him. "Thank you for apologizing." Deciding that it was time to compose herself, she smiled and nodded her goodbyes. Misaki began to walk past him before he caught her arm.

"I don't think you understand, Ayuzawa," he whispered. His breath ghosted over her collarbone, and she gulped. "I like you." Pausing to see what damage he caused, he continued. "And _that_ I cannot apologize for."

Wrenching her arm out of his grasp she hissed, "Are you insane? You can't say that! You're a prince for heaven's sake!"

He decided then that she was honestly gorgeous when riled up. He smirked and tapped his chin. "Can't I? Here I thought the next king could do whatever he wanted."

"That's idiotic! You can't get away with anything you know," Misaki reprimanded, annoyed with his arrogance. _What an idiot_, she thought. He quickly closed the space between them, and leaned in closely. Misaki frowned and revised her statement. _What a perverted idiot!_

With a triumphant grin, he snorted. "Watch me."

Stepping back, Misaki quickly responded, "I rather not, actually."

"Would you listen if we go riding?"

"Excuse me?" she gasped, stepping back. With people like him, it was best to maintain distance.

Usui smiled and began to mock her. "Oh, I know you love horseback riding. And that colt's mother is a fantastic horse—fastest in the kingdom. Care to test her out?" Misaki choked and glared daggers at him; it only widened his grin.

"That's unfair!"

The reader must be aware that during this argument, Usui was subtly stepping closer and closer to our female protagonist. Since the stables had, of course, four walls, the young woman was soon backed up against one, quite uncomfortably in fact. Usui had accomplished his goal.

Now, as she was uncomfortably sandwiched between a very solid wall and a very solid prince, Misaki had no choice but to push him away. Unfortunately, he was not budging. Those who called her She-Man and accused her of having amazing strength obviously didn't know what they were grumbling about.

"Excuse me!" she gasped into his cravat, which was practically crushed against her face by his proximity. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Yup. I believe I'm invading yours right now." Usui peered down at her, and smirked.

She growled, and stomped down, missing his foot by several inches. Apparently, the man had lightning fast reflexes. Before she could kick his shin, he lifted her chin up; her mind was a blank slate within minutes.

He played with a strand of her hair, he casually said, "Your hair is unusually soft…it's the darkest color of black I know." With that said, he leaned his head against hers, effectively pulling them as close as possible.

Was it odd to think that her unusually sharp features made her look more exotic?

Was it odd to believe that rogue was a waste of time since she blushed so easily?

He was crazier than he looked. It wasn't odd, it was…right.

Enjoying the sight of Misaki turning into a human tomato, Usui whispered happily, "Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?" She could only offer mute gasps. He smiled and said, "I suppose that means you agree. Let's go then."

Usui took her hand (he no longer had to wonder if it was odd for his hand to tingle) and headed toward a stunning white mare. Though she offered no physical resistance, she grumbled below her breath, "I don't see how you can do that."

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Reduce my brain into a pile of mush. I practically see it leaking through my ears."

Her response, as disgusting as it sounded, was the sweetest response he could ever ask for. She had yet to clearly voice her feelings, but Usui was sure he could remedy that by the end of the evening. But now, he had a horse to ride and girl to woo.

* * *

_That was disgustingly sweet, that was. xD I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to write something like this after all those pictures of Usui as a prince I saw. D: _

_Is it acceptable to wish for Usui to become gooier with Ayuzawa, or am I just too romantic for my own good? _

_Btw, this isn't edited more than twice…so it's still pretty raw. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes!_


End file.
